Never Enough
by MeBeChely
Summary: Why me? Why does this have to be my life? These are the thoughts that have been running tough Cece's head for a long time. Will she ever feel like she is enough? Cy and maybe a little Reuce. Warning! Contains abuse, cutting, and eating disorders. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I'm not very good at summeries. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Why me? I seem to be asking this a lot lately. Why do I have to have to be dyslexic? Why do I have to be so unbelievably fat? Why did my dad hate me so much that he would hurt me? Why do I have to be in love with a guy who thinks of me as his little sister? Why? What did I do wrong to deserve all of this? I'll probably never know.<p>

It started when I was 6.

FLASHBACK

I had just gotten off the school bus and I walked into the apartment I lived in all my life. My best friend Rocky lived on the floor above mine, so we walked in together. But she left when we got to my floor. I took out the key mommy gave me and I was about to put in in the lock, but I heard mommy's and daddy's voices, they sounded mad. I hate it when daddy gets mad, he is really scary when he's mad.

"Your daughter is a freak! She can't even read!"

"She is your daughter to and she is not a freak! Millions of people have dyslexia. And she will be able to read with our help."

"She is not my daughter! I don't have a daughter! That thing is your daughter! Get rid of her!"

"I am not gonna get rid of her! She is our daughter and there is nothing wrong with her! If we are getting rid of anyone it is gonna be you!

Smack! I reached up and looked through the peephole. Did daddy hit mommy? No, daddy loved mommy, he wouldn't do that. I saw daddy walking towards the door. I ran away and hid behind a plant. Daddy walked by and he looked really mad. I hope this isn't my fault.

I walked to the door after daddy walked downstairs. I opened the door and saw mommy, she looked sad now. "Mommy, I'm home!"

"Oh, hi sweetie. How was school?"

"Okay I guess. Teacher was trying to help me read but it looked like soup."

"Aw, that's no fun. Well, go but on your dance clothes, you have dance today."

"Kay mommy"

Dance is the best thing ever! I am getting really good at it, it makes me feel so smart! Plus Rocky is in my class to! It was a great class today. Rocky's mom drove me home cause mommy is at work. She dropped me off at my door and I walked inside. Daddy was sitting on the couch. When I walked by him he smelled really funny. And there were bottles all over the floor. He didn't really look mad anymore though. "Cece, how was class?"

"Really fun! Miss Nancy taught us a new thing called a sashay!"

"Well, that's good. How do you spell that?"

"Umm…s…a…s…h…a?"

"NO! Why do you have to be so stupid! I deserve way better than you!"

He stood up and walked over to be and smacked me in the face. Then he punched and kicked my stomach. "Daddy stop, that hurts! I thought I was your little princess? Remember? It's me, your daughter!"

"You are no kid of mine! And if you ever tell your mom about this, you won't be able to tell anyone anything again. Neither will Flynn or your mom."

He grabbed me and threw me in my room. I don't get it, why does he hate me now?

END FLASHBACK

That happened everyday for almost 2 years. One day my mom came home early from work and saw my dad kicking my head. My mom called an ambulance and the police, but not before dad ran. And after hours of searching, they caught him and he was sent to jail. I spent 3 days in the hospital. That night dad gave me a broken arm and a concussion.

I never did tell anyone about dad, not even Rocky. If someone asked me how I got hurt I told them that I fell down the stairs. If I did everyone would start to treat me different, they would treat me like I was broken. But I guess, I kind of am. A few months ago I started cutting. It isn't as bad as everyone says it is. Sure, it stings a little, but it is a good sting. It takes my mind off of everything that isn't good in my life, which is basically everything.

And around the same time I started watching what I eat, or I guess what I don't eat really. I am anorexic, and bulimic to I guess. Remember how I said I was in love with a guy? Well…it's Ty, Rocky's older brother. He likes girls who are tall, pretty, and skinny. I am way to fat for him to like me, so I guess I'm doing this for him. But he is 17, cute, sweet, and an amazing dancer. I am 14, ugly, depressed, and untalented. Why do I have to like him?

Today is September 1st, the first day of school. I haven't seen Rocky or Deuce in nearly a month, they were in New York visiting their aunt. I can't wait to see them, but I can definitely wait for them to see me. I woke up at 5:00 a.m. to go for a run. This has become part of my morning routine. I got back to the apartment at 6:30 a.m. after running a couple miles. I had a quick shower, then I hopped on the scale like I do every morning. I haven't lost hardly anything since yesterday! Only half a pound. It must have been those strawberries I ate yesterday and didn't throw up. I had better not eat anything today so I can lose a little more. I walked over to my closet and pulled on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a long sleeve grey shirt, a sparkly vest, and a pair of black boots. I have to wear long sleeve shirts now, because I have so many cuts on my wrists I can't just pass them off as paper cuts or cuts from broken glass anymore.

I took a seat on my couch and waited for Rocky to walk in my window like she said she would. I waited for about 5 minutes, then she came. "Hey hey hey!"

"Rocky!" I squealed "It's been way to long! How are you?"

She looked at me, she had a strange expression on her face. "Fantastic! How are you?"

"Awsome! Let's go, I don't want detention on the first day back."

"Kay kay, Ty said he would drive us."

"Yay! No subway!"

Oh the inside I was freaking out. I'm gonna see Ty! Is my hair okay? Does my breath stink? What if he talks to me? What if I say something stupid? By the time I was done thinking this we were already walking towards Ty's new car. I slid into the back seat, Rocky sat in the front with Ty. "Hey Ty"

"Hey Ce, how ya been?"

"Fine, you?

"Fine."

We got to school after a few minutes, it was a quiet drive. I was way to nervous to talk, and I guess Ty is way to cool to talk to me. I am dreading walking into the school. What if someone calls me fat, or stupid? What if a teacher makes me read aloud, and everyone laughs at me? What if when I throw up my lunch someone hears me and takes me to the hospital and they make me eat a lot? Well…I guess there is one way to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**What did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you want to hunt me down and beat me with a club cause you think it sucked that bad? Review and let me know! I'll probably have the next chapter up later this week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake it Up or any of the charachters**

**I hope you like it! It means the world that you would click on this.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I walked into the school and over to my locker. Unlike last year mine and Rocky's lockers were on different ends of the school. I opened it to grab my books for my first class, math. With the help of that kid Henry, math had become one of my best subjects. I walked into the classroom, which was right beside my locker. I sat in my desk and I closed my eyes. I didn't sleep very well last night. I had a terrible dream about my dad.

In the dream he had broken out of jail and he had found me in the apartment and he started to beat me like he used to. But then…Flynn came home. And my dad started beating Flynn to. Then I jumped on my dad and started punching me. Then he grabbed a knife, and he stabbed me. That was when I woke up…screaming. After that I stayed awake for hours, then fell back asleep for a few minutes before it was time to wake up.

Class started a few minutes later. The morning was basically uneventful. After math I had english class, luckily the teacher didn't make me read aloud. Then, it was lunch. I have not been looking forward to it at all. Because if I don't eat everyone will start to get suspicious.

I walked into the cafeteria and went to buy myself some food. I got some celery and a small salad. Then I looked around for Rocky, Ty, and Deuce. I finally found them on the other side of the room. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Cece!" Everyone replied.

I sat down and started nibbling on my celery. Did you know that celery burns more calories than it gives you? That's why it is the one food that I don't hate. Anyways…were was I? Oh yeah, I am at the table listening to Ty and Deuce talking about Deuce's recent breakup with Dina. It happened last week after they got in a huge fight. I felt kinda like it was my fault. I mean…I was the person that set them up in the first place. Ty keeps glancing over at me. Every time he does he gets a look of a mixture of disgust and curiosity. I don't really get why though. The disgust makes sense. I probably have huge bags under my eyes and my hair is probably all messy. But I don't understand the curiosity.

I finished my food and I felt disgusted that I ate so much. There was still about 20 minutes left before lunch ended. Enough time to relieve myself of the weight in my stomach, and then maybe for a walk. "Guys, I'm gonna go outside. It is way to crowded in here."

They looked a little confused. They knew that people didn't bother me at all. Ty was the one to come out of the confusion firt. "We might as well come with you."

"No! I mean, umm, I got some homework that I want to get started on and I need quiet to work on it."

I don't think they believed me, but I left anyways. First to the bathroom. I went to the one near the gym, no one was ever there at lunch. But I checked to make sure first. Then I walked into a stall and locked it. I stuck my finger in my mouth and reached back. Then all the contents of my stomach violently spilled out. I flushed it and quickly looked in the mirror, stopping to apply more lip gloss. Then I walked outside to find a place to sit. I ended up stopping under my favorite oak tree. I sat down and pulled my drawing book out of my bag. Over the summer I was unbelievably bored. So I started sketching whatever popped into my head. And I wasn't half bad at it.

TY'S POV

I did not believe Cece, not one bit. She said she was going to do homework, she never does homework! I decided to go looking for her. "I'm gonna go for a walk, see you guys later."

Deuce looked shocked, yet extremely happy. I knew that he had a major crush on Rocky. That was one of the main reasons he and Dina had broken up. I was okay with his crush though. I'd rather have Deuce date her than some total creep. Plus, I am way stronger than him so if he hurt her I could beat him to a pulp.

I walked out of the room and headed in the direction of Cece's favorite oak tree. We used to hang there all the time when we were little. On the way I was thinking. Cece looks different than she used to, and not a good different. She looks like she has lost way to much weight. And she looks like she hasn't slept in months. Truth be told, I actually have a little bit of a crush on her. I would never tell her though. She probably just thinks about me as her older sister. Plus, I am 2 years older than me. She probably wants someone her own age.

I had finally reached the tree. And as I thought, Cece was there. She looked like she was drawing. I didn't know she drew. There is probably a lot I don't know about her. I walked up behind her, hoping to sneak a peak at whatever she was drawing. I saw it. It looked like a mans hand, holding a knife with something dripping off of it, probably blood. And there was a small girl slumped over in the corner, her long hair covering her face and liquid running out of her abdomen. It was disturbing, yet so beautiful. "Beautiful."

She jumped, she obviously hadn't noticed me. "Oh, Ty. Didn't see you there. What did you say?"

"I said your drawing is beautiful. Since when do you draw?"

"Thanks. Over the summer I had a lot of free time so I started drawing."

"Do you have any more?"

"I left my other sketch books at home, but I have a few more in here."

She handed me her book. It was full of drawings. One of them was of a large man towering over a small girl, her body crumpled on the floor with bruises all over her. Another was of a girl sitting in a chair. Tears were running down her face. She had a bloody knife in her hand and blood all over her arm. They were all so disturbing, and all so beautiful at the same time. I wonder how she could have been inspired to draw these. "They are amazing."

A small smile appeared on her face. "Thanks."

CECE'S POV

Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! He just complimented me on something! Wow…I sound like some love crazed teenage girl. Oh, yeah. I am a love crazed teenage girl. I couldn't help it though. I swear, he is the sweetest, cutest, and overall most amazing guy in the history of ever. "Do you mind if I come over later to see the rest?"

"Oh umm…sure. What time?"

"Does 4 sound okay? Maybe after we can go and grab some ice cream."

Ice cream? Uh oh. I guess I'll be throwing up again today. But still, I get to hang out with Ty. "Sounds good! We should probably go back inside, the bell is gonna ring any minute."

"Yeah, anyways…see ya later Ce."

"See ya."

3 HOURS LATER

I just got home from school. Ty drove me and Rocky home. This ride was a little less quiet than the ride this morning. Now, I have about 45 minutes before Ty will be over to look at my drawings. I looked at myself in the mirror, my makeup is in a mess! I spent the next half hour re-doing my hair and makeup. Then I took a look at my room. It wasn't that messy. I stuffed a couple things in my closet and drawers. Then got out my books. I wonder what Ty will think of them. They aren't very good, he will probably hate them

I pulled out my first drawing book. It was full of my usual style of drawings. Some of them are memories, the rest are dreams. Every single one of them held a story that no one knew. I wonder what would happen if someone found out. I would probably be made fun of for being so weak.

I heard a knock at my bedroom window. It snapped me right out of my thoughts, and it scared me. Is it dad? He's come to finish what he started! I'm gonna die! Oh…wait…it's just Ty. I walked over and opened the window for him, he hopped inside. "Hey Ce! So, where are they?"

I tried to pull off my ditzy girly look that he once told me was cute. "Where are what?"

He chuckled. "Your sketch books silly."

I giggled. That probably sounded stupid. "Oh, they're over on my desk."

I walked over and grabbed them and sat on my bed, he sat beside me. I handed him one on the books. It was my book that was completely based off of my memories. He flipped it open to the first drawing. It was of me a few months ago. I was laying on my bead, my face turned away. I had my wrist turned out, it had 3 dripping cuts on it. And there was a knife laying on the floor. I remember this day. It was one of the first times I had cut. I had cut a little to deep and I passed out. I awoke half an hour later. I remember seeing myself in the mirror, I looked like a ghost. But I guess that I kind of am a ghost, a ghost of who I was.

I hope he doesn't figure out that is me. It would be bad enough if Rocky or Deuce found out, they are my best friends and I know they would absolutely freak out. But if Ty found out, it would ruin any possible chance that we had together. He would think I was an absolute freak.

TY'S POV

Wow, these are amazing. I wonder who this girl is, and why Cece always draws her. I know it is always the same girl. The way her hair falls, the way her small body crumples. There is no way they are different people. I look over at Cece. I'm starting to wonder. Maybe…no. Cece would definitely tell me if she was being abused. Wouldn't she?

I was looking at the final drawing in her final book. It was a man pulling back his fist. His face was hidden in shadows. He looked like he was about to punch the girl. Most of her face was hidden, but what was visible looked bruised. Behind her lay many bottles. I couldn't help but feel sorry for this girl. I just want to hold her and tell her that everything would be okay. If only I knew who she was. "Wow, you're amazing."

I saw a blush creep onto her face. It was absolutely adorable. "Thanks. So, ice cream?"

"Oh, yeah. Lets go."

I stood up and took her hand to help her stand. She grabbed her purse which was hanging on her chair. As we walked out of her house she shouted "MOM! I'M GOING OUT FOR ICE CREAM WITH TY!"

Which She replied "Okay, be back by 7!"

We walked out to my car, she sat shot gun. We talked the whole drive about so may random things. Everything from dancing, to how much we both hate dark cramped spaces. When we got to the ice cream shop I opened the door for her and we went inside to stand in line. "What are you gonna get Ce?"

She bit her lip. It was absolutely adorable and made me want to kiss her so bad. "I think I'll go with strawberry."

Should of known she would, that has always been her favorite flavor. Actually, it's mine to. When it was time for us to pay she reached for her wallet. I stuck my hand out to stop her. "It's on me."

I payed and we went to sit down. We ended up getting in a bit of an ice cream fight. I had ice cream smeared on my nose, she did to. It was the most fun I had had in a long time. After awhile she excused herself to the bathroom. She was in there for quite awhile. Just when I was getting worried she came back. We walked out to my car, I opened her door of course. We drove off back to the apartment. I walked her to her door. She turned to face me, she had a gorgeous smile on her face. "Thanks Ty, I had a lot of fun."

She reached up, and kissed me on the cheek. This was officially the best day ever. "Yeah, me to. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

She turned around and walked inside. That night, I dreamed only of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you want to burn my house down cause it sucked that bad? Review and let me know!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake it Up or any of it's characters**

**I was gonna wait to post this tomorrow, but I couldn't wait until then! Sorry it's so short**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

CECE'S POV

Yesterday was one of the best days of my life. But once I went to sleep, the terror returned. I dreamt of my dad again. I woke up screaming in the middle of the night, to terrified to even think about going back to sleep. I stayed up all night and exercised, and then when I was to tired I sketched. Around five I went back to sleep for an hour or so, then I woke up and got ready for school. I didn't know whether I was looking forward to it or not. Because I hate school, but of course I wanted to see Ty.

I sat on the couch, waiting for Rocky to jump through the window like she always does. I started thinking about what life was like when I was young. Why did everything have to change? It was all my fault. I want my razor so bad right now! But if I cut right now, I would still be bleeding when Rocky gets here. Then she would probably take me to the hospital and I would have to get therapy. "Hey hey hey!"

Wait…that wasn't Rocky. It's Ty! "Hey Ty! What are you doing here?"

"Rocky had to go to school early for some extra credit thing and I figured you probably wouldn't want to go alone so, here I am."

He smiled while saying this, so did I. We walked out to his car, he opened the door for me like a gentleman and I climbed in. We talked about the most random things on the way there. When we got there class was about to start, so he said he'd see me later then we went our separate ways.

What would it be like to date Ty? I find myself thinking that a lot. Ty is absolutely amazing. But he is a bit of a player. Dating him would probably just end with a broken heart. I should find someone else, someone who won't just end up hurting me. Besides, there is absolutely no possible way Ty would date me. If anyone asks me out sometime soon, I need to say yes.

That is what I found myself thinking during class. Before I knew it, it was already lunch. I sat with Rocky, Duece, and Ty as usual. Today I was really hungry. I hadn't kept anything down in almost a week. I had a small fruit salad that I would not end up throwing up. I was nibbling on piece of strawberry when someone behind me said "Cece, can I talk to you?"

It was Frankie. Or as he makes everyone call him, the complication. I wondered what he wanted. "Sure comp."

I got up out of my seat and followed him to the nearly empty hallway. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Well…I was wondering if maybe tonight you might want to go out with me."

Well, that was unexpected. Me and Frankie and been trouble making partners for awhile, but we had never really been close. I wonder why he all of a sudden would just ask me out. But then I remembered what I had been thinking earlier, about how if anyone asked me out I would say yes. "Okay. When?"

"How about I pick you up at 7 o'clock and we go for a movie?"

"Okay, see you then."

We parted and I returned to the table. Everyone was waiting and wondering what happened. Finally after a few moments of silence Rocky couldn't take not knowing. "What did he ask you?"

I blushed. "Oh, nothing much. He just asked me out."

She got a majorly exited look on her face."Oh my hit me with a raccoon! What did you say?"

"Yes of course!"

She looked even more exited. "What are you gonna wear?"

"I dunno, come over later and help me?"

"Kay kay. What time is he picking you up?"

"At 7, so come around 5."

"Kay."

After this Ty and Deuce joined in and we started talking about some school stuff. I kind of zoned out after a little while. I still wonder why Frankie would all of a sudden ask me out. I wonder if he actually might like me. Probably not though. He probably is just really bored and I was the first girl that popped into his head. Oh well, at least he will get my mind of Ty. Dang it! I just thought about Ty again! I have got to stop that.

Later that day

Rocky just got here. I am freaking out! I have absolutely no idea what to wear! Rocky was rummaging through my closet while I slumped on my bed. Finally she came out, holding a pile of clothes. It took us forever to decide on what to wear. We ended up choosing a black sparkly tank, a pink ruffled skirt, a black cropped leather jacket, and some Purple sneakers. Rocky helped me straighten my hair and fix my makeup. By the time we were done, it was already just a few minutes to seven. Then I heard a knock at the door. I heard Flynn yell that he would get it, and then I heard Frankie's voice. I grabbed my purse and walked out. "Hey Cece. You look great."

"Thanks Comp, you look pretty good yourself."

"Shall we?"

We walked to the movie theater, luckily it was just 2 blocks away from my apartment. We reminisced about all the stunts we've pulled over the years. It has mostly been him that pulled them, but I helped sometimes. We ended up seeing Eat Pray Kill 2, it was even scarier than the first one. Normally I am not scarred of horror movies, but this time I ended up screaming and grabbing Frankie several times. It was a good movie though. We walked back to my apartment. We stopped at my door. "Thanks Frankie, it was fun."

"Yeah, we should do it again sometime."

"Yeah, we should. Text me?"

"Kay."

He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. Then he walked away. I walked inside and sighed. I went to my room and flopped on the bed. It actually was a good night. I hope he does text me sometime soon, and maybe we will start dating. I hope we do, it would be nice to have a guy care for me that way. But we probably won't, I don't deserve to be cared for.

I am so glad it's a Friday, I am totally whipped. And I have to be awake for taping the show tomorrow. At that moment I felt my phone vibrate. I expected it to be Rocky, but it wasn't. It was Ty.

**Ce! You back from your date yet? -Ty**

**Yeah, I just got back -Cece**

**So…how was it? -Ty**

**Fantastic! -Cece**

**Is that all your gonna tell me? -Ty**

**I didn't think you would want me to gush about it, that's what your sisters for -Cece**

**Well Rocky went to bed early and she told me that if I didn't text you about it she would send everyone 'the picture' -Ty**

**Well you can tell her that it went really well. Frankie was a perfect gentleman and he said we should do it again -Cece**

**Well…that's great. My little Cece has finally grown up ****J -Ty**

**Lol, I should probably go to sleep, the shows tomorrow and I don't want to be tired. Night -Cece**

**Night Ce -Ty**

Ty is so sweet to check up on me. But I guess Rocky did make him. But it was sweet anyways. I wonder if I made the right decision to give up on Ty. I probably did though. Ty would never date him. Especially after he called me his little Cece. But he said I was his, that is so cute. I smiled and giggled. Bad Cece! I need to forget about him. I am with Frankie now (I think) and Ty is just like my older brother now. He can be nothing more.

I got changed out of my date outfit, and hopped in the shower. Then I got changed into some pjs and jumped into my bed. That night I actually had a decent dream. I dreamt about what life could have been like if my dad hadn't changed. I guess I'll never know if it would have been possible for that dream to be reality if I didn't have dyslexia. My dreams won't change anything.

**Ty's POV**

I wish Cece hadn't gone out with him. Frankie isn't good for her, he will only bring her down. He has been in detention at least twice as many times as Cece. If they went out, Cece's grades would probably plummet even lower and she would probably be in detention everyday. Not that I'm saying that Cece would be better of with me. Wait…that's exactly what I'm saying.

I am completely in love with her, I have been for awhile. I know she won't ever want to date me though. I am to old for her, I'm just her big brother. I'm no where near good enough for her. I wish I was though. I would give Cece everything I could. I would do anything for her to make her happy.

It's nearly midnight now. Cece texted me an hour ago. I know this is going to sound very creepy, but I have been looking at pictures of her that I have on my phone. Some were older, but others are from just yesterday when we were hanging out. Something seems wrong with them. In the older ones, Cece is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. She is perfect in every way possible. Ut in the new ones, something is wrong. She looks like she has lost a ton of weight. Like, at least 20 pounds. Maybe she has just started exercising more, and I've noticed that she has been eating a lot healthier lately. And maybe it's just the light. Cece would never starve herself…would she? I'd better talk to her about it soon. Just to be safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry it was so short. Please R&amp;R this time, I will not post another chapter until I get at least 2 reviews<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake it Up**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! You rock! Thanks for reading this!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Two weeks have gone by since Frankie and I went on a date. We did end up going out again. And we are officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Frankie is the best boyfriend ever! He is so sweet! Just yesterday he surprised me at my locker with some roses, one of my favorite flowers. We have gone on several dates over the last few weeks and we have another one tonight, after I dance on Shake it Up.

Shake it Up has started to get really tiring. I still love dancing, but lately I am so tired after the show. All I ever want to do is sleep. But, I'm making an exception tonight. Frankie, or the complication as he still makes me call him, is coming to watch the show live for the first time today. So I want it to be absolutely perfect. I choked down my half a banana, then I went to get ready. I put on some dark blue ripped skinny jeans, over top of bright green tights. I had on a red cropped top over a black tank. I slid on some black boots and then I put bangles on my wrist to cover up the cuts. I do still cut sometimes, but not as often as I used to.

Just then Rocky jumped through the window "Hey hey hey!" As did Ty, "Hey hey hey!"

Ty almost always comes to see the show, probably just to support his little sister. Frankie is supposed to meet us there. I hope he isn't mad that Ty is with us. Frankie is amazing, but he gets really jealous when I am around other guys. He is always certain that I am cheating on him, I would never do that to him though. I wonder what makes him think I would.

Ty of course drove us. I love not having to take the subway anymore. It takes way to long and it has almost made us late so many times. Frankie was waiting for us at the entrance just like he said he would. He slid his arm around my waist, "Hey babe. Ready?"

I giggled and nodded. Ty was looking at me when I did this. I guess he is probably just looking out for his little sisters best friend. He has no need to though. Frankie would never hurt me. We went inside and I fixed my makeup at my vanity. Then me and Rocky warmed up. This was supposed to be a special week. Instead of our normal kind of show we are doing a ballroom episode. We all got paired up at the beginning of the week with other guys on the show. I am dancing with as guy named Kyle. I have to admit, he is pretty cute.

I ran backstage with Rocky to get our special dresses on. We had finally gotten change rooms a few weeks ago. Rocky stepped out in her pink sparkly dress. Mine was red and sparkly. Every girl had a different color dress, we looked like a rainbow.

We jumped up on the stage as the camera guy yelled "We're on in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

Gary said his usual opening line, then we started dancing. First up was the tango. Kyle and I have to dance pretty close. This dance is so much fun! I couldn't help but smile. After about 2 minutes, it was done. I walked off the stage to go see what Frankie thought. "So…what did you think?"

"I didn't like it. Who is that guy!"

"No one, just another dancer."

"I don't believe you. Let's just forget about it for now and talk about it tonight."

"Works for me."

Ugh! I can not believe him! All I am doing is my job and here he is freaking out at me. All of a sudden I get really dizzy. Good thing I am at my vanity. I plop down in my chair. Everything is spinning around me. I had better shake this off soon, I am back on in 5 minutes. I hear footsteps behind me. It's Ty. "Ce? Are you okay?"

"Umm, yeah. Just a little dizzy."

Actually I'm a lot dizzy. But I have no choice but to go onstage again, if I don't it will mess up the whole number. I feel a bottle being pushed into my hand. "Here, drink."

I put the bottle to my lips and take a few dainty sips. "Thanks."

I hope back up, feeling much better. And I run onstage. I'm just on time for the dance. I dash over to Kyle and we begin. This time, it's a samba.

TY'S POV

I really am worried about Cece. First she looks like she has lost way to much weight, and now she is almost passing out. I keep trying to work up the courage to ask her out, but every time I'm about to I look at her and I suddenly get really nervous. Every time I look at her, she takes my breath away. I mean, look at her right now. She has some of the most amazing moves I have ever seen. I wish I was the guy she was dancing with. I am so mad at that dude. He gets to be so close to her, he gets to touch her and have it not be awkward. If I could dance with her my life would be complete. But that will never happen.

Mmm, she looks so good. What? I'm a teenage boy, what do you expect? Wait? What's that on her wrist? Is that a cut? No, it couldn't be. It's probably just a reflection off of her dress. Yeah, must be. I'll check later when I get the chance, just to be sure that she isn't hurting herself…would she?

CECE'S POV

Wow, that was pretty awesome. But I am beat. I grabbed a drink of water, then went and talked to Rocky. That was the last dance of the show. We went over to Ty, cause he was driving us home. I need to get ready for my date tonight. Ty kept glancing down at my arms. He doesn't know…does he? No, how could he? I am always covering my wrists and he has never been around when I cut. What's up with him? Never mind, I have more important things to worry about.

Frankie said he was taking me on a picnic in the park. I decided that I should dress casual. I threw on what I had been wearing earlier, except I threw on a black blazer with some bright green buttons on it. I went and re-did my makeup again and then sat on the couch and waited for Frankie to come and pick me up. When he got here he smiled and greeted me with a little kiss, and then we were off. He held my hand, and in the other hand he carried a picnic basket. We got to our picnic spot. It was away from where most people were. It was nice to be alone with him. We were talking and laughing, and all of a sudden he got a serious look on his face. "Let's talk about earlier today."

I was a little confused. I didn't think he was that mad about it. "Okay, what about it?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You are so cheating on me with that guy you were dancing with. You were making it was to obvious. You had on your flirty smile the whole time."

"Frankie, you know I would never do that to you. "

"First of all, I'm not so sure about that. And secondly, I told you to never call me that! Now, hold out your hands."

I was so confused. Why does he want me to hold out my hands? Is he gonna give me something? Smack! I gave me something alright. That really hurt. "What was that for?"

"That was a punishment. For that dance, and for disobeying me. You know I love you, but if you do that again you will get the same thing."

I nodded. Why did he do that? I guess I did kinda deserve it. Wait…mom said that if a guy ever hurt me again I needed to tell her so they could get what they deserve. No, Frankie isn't abusive. I know what abuse feels like, and that definitely wasn't it. It was my fault. Next time I should listen to him better. We continued on with our date like nothing had happened. Nothing else did happen. After a few hours he walked me back to the apartment. I said goodbye and then went to my room. Where did I put my razor? Oh yeah, it's in my jewelry box. I slid it down my wrist and I felt thr blood trickle out of my skin. I needed something to make me feel better, this definitely did the trick. By then it was pretty late. I decided to turn in early. I crawled into bed, and went to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

When I woke up I realized that I had slept in. I rushed to go and get ready, then I realized it was Sunday. So I got changed into some sweats and a t-shirt and went for a run. About an hour later I returned home and went into the bathroom and hopped on the scale. Yes! 90 pounds! If I lose just a few more maybe things will start getting better.

I went and sat on my bed and turned on the TV. A few minutes later I heard a knock on the window. Is it a burglar? Wait, no it's not a burglar. Burglars don't knock before they steal stuff. I looked at my window, it was Ty. I walked over and let him in. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Deuce is hanging out with Rocky and I'm bored. So I came here."

"Deuce and Rocky are hanging out? This is awesome! They are so meant for each other."

"I guess. At least it's Deuce and not some creepy dude."

I laughed and nodded. Then it all of a sudden got really awkward and quiet. "So…what do you wanna do?"

He shrugged. "I don't know…movie?"

"Sure, what do you got?"

I went over to my cabinet and opened it. It was full of dvds. "Pick one."

He came over and picked a movie, a horror movie. Then he went into my kitchen and popped some popcorn, and grabbed some chips and pop and brought them in. Well…I guess I'll have to get sick tonight. Oh well. He started the movie and we sat on my bed and watched it. It was absolutely terrifying. I ended up In Ty's lap, burying my face in his neck. Soon it was over. I looked at our positioning, I blushed and got off of him. I looked the clock on my bedside table. It was already almost 3. Then I remembered, I'm supposed to meet Frankie at the ice cream shop in an hour. "Sorry to run of on ya Ty but I've got a date in an hour to get ready for."

He left through the fire escape, and I went into the bathroom to throw up. I had eaten way to much and I felt even fatter than normal. I hurried to get ready, then I ran out the door to meet Frankie.

TY'S POV

Wow, she sure got me out of there fast. I don't know why she would need an hour to get ready, she already looks purple. Although, her hands did look a little strange. It was probably just the light. But still, she is the most perfect thing I have ever seen. I wish she didn't spend all her time with Frankie now. I hardly ever get to see her. It feels like forever since we last spent any real time together. She won't even eat lunch with us anymore. I hope they break up soon. If they do, I might just ask her out. She would probably just say no. But it would be nice to try, cause one day she might just say yes.

ROCKY'S POV

Deuce and I are hanging out at the park. We have spent pretty much the entire day together. I would never admit it, but I have a major crush on Deuce. I have for awhile. I'm not sure exactly why I do, all I know is that when ever he is around, I get butterflies in my stomach. And me makes me feel like I'm the most important person in the world. Right now we are sitting at a ice cream stand. He paid for mine, he is so sweet! I wish he would just ask me out. But I know he never would, he doesn't think of me that way. I mean…why would he? I'm just a plain old geek who does everything she is told. How could that possibly be appealing?

DEUCE'S POV

Wow, Rocky is amazing. She is the smartest, nicest, prettiest, and overall most amazing girl I have ever met. Right now we are sitting near an ice cream stand. I paid for her of course, that's what a gentleman does. And I know that Rocky wants to date a gentleman. We have actually had conversations about it. Most of them happened after she got asked out by guys who were piggish jerks, and then she said that she just wished that there were some nice guys out there. I know that if I ever had the pleasure of dating her, I would treat her like she was the best thing to ever happen to me. Cause actually, she is. But that would never happen. I am her brother's best friend. She probably thinks about me as an older brother, nothing more.

CECE'S POV

I just got home from my 'date' a few minutes ago. Right now I am sitting on my bed, sobbing, and drawing. The picture is of a girl, who is actually supposed to be me, laying on the ground. She has blood gushing from her chest, and her heart is laying on the ground beside her, broken in half. Why? Why did this have to happen to me. Why do I have to date the guy that hurts me so much?

FLASHBACK

I was running over to the ice cream shop. I was running late because my mom left for work early and she told me to make Flynn a snack. And the only thing he wanted was bacon. "Hey Comp, sorry I'm late. My mom made me…"

SMACK! Frankie had slapped me across the face. It hurt terribly. "What was that for?"

"You're 10 minutes late! I was forced to sit here alone and look like a total loser! I'm not a loser, that's you! Honestly, why am I dating you?"

"Well…if you don't want to go out anymore then maybe we shouldn't."

"No, we are going to keep dating. I am in love with you, and I know you love me to. Now, let's get ice cream."

END FLASHBACK

I guess I did kind of deserve it. I should of just made Flynn something easier. I need to get better at this. I don't want to disappoint Frankie anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Threw in a little Reuce in there, hope you liked it! There will be more of that in later chapters. Yes, I know I mentioned ice cream alot in this chapter. But right now I really want ice cream but I can't have any cause I'm on a diet.<strong>

**Anyways, did you like it? Hate it? Want to slap me with a cat cause it was that bad? Review and let me know! I'm not gonna post the next chapter until I get at least 3 reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake it up or any of the characters in this story**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! This story is dedicated to everyone who reviewed**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

CECE'S POV

It has been nearly a month since Frankie first started hurting me. I know that he is abusing me now. But he told me that if I told anyone, he would hurt the ones I love. And I can't let that happen. So I let Frankie take me aside to empty alley's or to empty rooms. And I try to keep quiet so no one hears. I sometimes wish that someone would hear, that they would come and help. But I know that this would only get worse if that happened.

Today Frankie told me that I had to meet him at his house for lunch. I really don't want to go. I hate being alone with him. I know that by the time I leave I will have several new bruises. But if I don't go I will end up with much worse. I didn't tell anyone but my mom where I'm going. I wouldn't of told mom either if it weren't for her being so protective of me.

Until it was time to go I sat on my bed, drawing. I stayed there for awhile. A little to long actually. I looked up at my clock. I only had a few minutes to get to Frankie's! I'm going to be late! I ran out the door as fast as I could. I ran all the way to his house, but I was still 5 minutes late. I cautiously knocked on his door. Sometimes Frankie gets mad if I knock to hard. He opened the door, he looked angry. I roughly grabbed my arm and dragged me inside. As soon as he shut the door, he slapped me. So hard it knocked to the ground. Then he kicked me in the stomach. This continued for awhile. I'm not sure how long but It felt like forever. Then he picked me up, and sat me in a chair at his table. He put a small bowl in front of me. It was full of salad, no dressing of course. Frankie says that I am way to fat. After an hour or so, he sent me home. But not before slapping me again for putting my elbows on the table.

I walked home. I kept my head down, so no one would see the bruises forming on my face. Not that they would care of course. I have learned that people don't care about people they don't know. I learned this from crying on the steps of my apartment, something I have done many times. But everyone would just walk past, not even stopping to look. Why is society so cruel?

I walked inside and immediately went to the bathroom. I am so glad that no one is here right now. I threw up, but not on purpose. I was absolutely disgusted at myself. I must have something seriously wrong with me to deserve this. I grabbed a mint from the stash I keep in my drawer and popped it in my mouth. Then, I took off my clothes to get a better look at the damage. I was covered literally from head to toe in bruises. I put some makeup on my face. I went to the freezer to grab some ice. I went to the room and sat down, I finished the drawing that I had started earlier, and then I grabbed my guitar from my closet. No one actually knows I play guitar. They also don't know that I sing, or that I write songs. I don't want anyone to know actually. I have poured my heart sole, and pain into these songs. And if someone were to hear them, they would know that something was wrong. I grabbed my song book from my drawer. I have been working on a song for awhile. I can't figure it out though. I started strumming, then I started singing

Why does this have to be me?

Why does it have to be this way?

What did I do wrong?

Now we're rockin' out, to different songs,

I guess I'll never be enough, for you.

Once upon a time,

You were my partner in crime.

But that's done.

Now take your bow,

Cause you've won!

You told me you were in love,

You told me I was your angel from heaven above!

I guess you changed your mind.

You've made me totally unwind.

Now you're sayin' that I'm never gonna be enough,

You're saying that I'll never be enough,

Never enough for you!

Ugh! I can't get it right! All of a sudden, I was brought back from my anger by clapping coming from my window. I snapped my head to look at who it was. It was Ty.

TY'S POV

I am so bored! Rocky is with Deuce again. They have been hanging out a lot since Cece and Frankie started dating. I admit, I don't really want them to be together. But I do trust that Deuce will not hurt her, plus I am way stronger than him. So if he ever did something, I could just beat him up.

I do not really like that Cece and Frankie are dating either. I am still hopelessly in love with her. But he seems to make her happy. And all I want is for her to be happy. But if he hurts her, I will beat him up to. I wonder if Cece is home. She said she had a lunch date with Frankie today, but she should be home by now. I decided to go and check. I went out my window onto the fire escape, which lead to Cece's bedroom window. When I was about to walk into her room I heard the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. It was Cece, singing. I didn't know she sang? Is she playing the guitar to? What else don't I know about her?

When she finished, she screamed out in frustration. I don't know why, it sounded amazing to me. So, I started clapping. I hope she wouldn't mind to much that I heard her. She looked absolutely shocked to see me. "How much did you hear?"

"From Once upon a time to the end. It was amazing. Why didn't you tell me you wrote songs?"

She looked down. "Because I didn't want you to know. And thanks but, it wasn't very good."

"Are you kidding? That was amazing! Do you have any more?"

She bit her lip. She always does that when she gets nervous. It is absolutely adorable. "I have a few more in here."

She handed me the book. I looked through them. There were at least 10 other songs in here. Each of them had dates at the top of the page. I'm guessing that is when she finished them. I started at the beginning of the book. The first one was about being in love with someone you can't have. Another was about missing the ones you love. And another was written just after Frankie and her started dating. It was of course about being in love. As I kept reading them I noticed that the more recent the song, the more depressing they were. Is something going on with her? Never mind, I'll ask her later.

I smiled, and I told her that they were fantastic. And I wasn't lying. She blushed, bit her lip again, and looked down. Then I looked at what was laying on the corner of her bed. It was her drawing book. I haven't seen any of Cece's drawings in what seems like forever. I grabbed it. Wow, Cece really is the most talented girl to have ever walked the earth. It was of a young looking girl. She looked to be about 7 or 8. She was being held in the air so only her bare feet touched the ground. She was being held up by 2 hands. They didn't look like they belonged to the same person. But bother of them were male. The girl had her hair hanging in her face. She had on a dress that went to her knees, but it was torn to shreds. It looked like blood was dripping from her arms. Her skin looked like a rainbow of bruises. It was so horrifying, yet so beautiful. I wonder how she could of gotten the idea for this. I'll probably never know. She seems kind of distant. I don't think she would tell me something that personal.

We sat there and talked for a few hours. I really have missed spending time with her. But all to soon it was time for me to go. Rocky had texted me and told me she needed me to pick her up from the mall. After that, I went to bed.

CECE'S POV

I'm glad that Ty and I got to hang out for awhile. I really have missed him. I wish I could just break up with Frankie. But he said that if I ever tried to, I would regret it. I decided that right now, the best thing would be to get some sleep. I have to dance tomorrow, and I don't want to pass out. Soon after I fell asleep, I started to dream.

I was sitting on my bed listening to music. Suddenly, my door opened. There stood Frankie. He walked in and immediately started beating me. He kicked, punched, and then threw me against the wall. I thought he was done. But, he wasn't. He walked over to my window, and opened it. There stood my dad. Looking as terrified as ever. They stood beside each other. Then they both reached behind their backs, and they pulled out guns. And then, they shot me.

I woke up, crying. Trying to hold back my screams. I need someone with me right now. Mom? No, she might make me go back to therapy if she found out I was having dreams again. Flynn? Absolutely now, he hardly remembers what happened, I don't want to bring it back to him. Rocky? No, she sleeps like she's dead, that's why she has 3 alarm clocks. Deuce? No, he lives on the other side of town. That only leaves Ty. I grabbed my phone, and started texting him.

**Come downstairs? -Cece**

A few minutes later, I got his reply.

**Be there soon -Ty**

**TY'S POV**

I was fast asleep, when I heard my phone go off. Someone had texted me. It was Cece. She asked me to come downstairs. What could she possibly want at this time of the night? Whatever it is, it must me important. So I crawled out my window and went downstairs. I found her huddled up on her bed, crying. I rushed over to her, and hugged her, trying my best to comfort her. When she stopped crying, I asked her, "Ce, what happened."

"I…I had a nightmare."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

Even though I really wanted to know what it was about, I stayed and held her. After awhile passed, I started to get up. But she grabbed my hand before I could. "Would you mind staying with me?"

I hesitated. I wanted to stay, but she has a boyfriend. And in the morning she might get confused and freak out at me. "Are you sure Ce? You have a boyfriend, I don't think he would like this."

"I'm sure. I trust you."

I nodded, and crawled into bed with her. She fell asleep almost immediately. She is so adorable when she sleeps. I kissed her forehead, and fell asleep.

CECE'S POV

That was the best sleep I have had in a long time. My bed feels so warm. Wait, that's not my bed. There is someone in this bed! I looked over to see who it was. I'm kinda scared to know. It's…Ty. What is Ty doing in my bed! "Ty! What are you doing here!"

He jumped and fell out of bed. "You asked me to stay last night. Remember?"

"Not really. We didn't do anything, did we?"

"No, no, absolutely not. You had a nightmare and asked me to stay."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." He looked at my face. "Ce, what's that on your cheek?"

I looked down, and put my hand on my cheek. Did my makeup wear off? "Uh, nothing."

I got up and grabbed my hand away from my face, and he tilted up my chin. "Ce, is that a bruise?"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Hate it? Want to come to my house and steal my nail polish collection cause it sucked that bad? Review! I don't want to update again until I get 5 or so reviews. And by the way, I wrote that song myself in like, 5 minutes so I know it wasn't good. Anyways...thanks for reading!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own shake it up or any of it's characters**

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I asked for 5, aand I got like...9. This is dedicated to you wonderfull reviewers!**

Chapter 6

CECE'S POV

Oh no, this is not good. Everything is going to go downhill fast from here. Quick, think of something! Oh, I know! "Yeah, it's nothing. I was trying to pull something out of my bag and I pulled to hard and I hit myself in the face."

"Ce, you have bruises all over your face. There is no way you did that by accident. Tell me the truth."

I reached my hand back up to touch my face. "I am, really. It's nothing you should worry about."

He grabbed my arm. I winced. My arm hurt terribly. He looked at me concerned. Then I slowly started to pull up my sleeve. Oh now, Frankie is going to kill me. My arm looked like a rainbow. He looked at me. He almost looked like he was going to cry. I think I was going to too. He pulled me into a hug. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore. I burst into tears.

TY'S POV

I do not believe a word she is saying. I know Ce can be kind of clutzy, but not enough to cover her face with bruises. She told me it wasn't something I should worry about. It absolutely was. I was starting to get mad that she was lying.

I grabbed her arm in an effort to make her look at me. But when I did, she winced. The look in her eye showed that she was in a lot of pain. I didn't grab her that hard. There is definitely something wrong. I cautiously reached for her sleeve. Then, I slowly began to pull it up. I was expecting maybe a bruise or 2. But this is definitely more than that. Her arm was completely covered in purple, blue, green, and yellow patches. I could feel that I was about to cry. I know that Frankie did this, I just know it. I pulled her into a hug and held her. After a little while, she burst into tears. I don't blame her. She has obviously gone through a lot. I can't even pretend to imagine what she has been through. We stayed there for awhile longer. When she stopped crying I said, "It was Frankie, wasn't it."

She looked at me, and nodded. She almost looked like she was embarrassed about this. But there is nothing she should be embarrassed about. She did nothing wrong, it wasn't her fault. "Why didn't you tell me Ce?"

Her lip started quivering. I think she is about to start crying again. "Because he said that if I told anyone, he would hurt me, and everyone I care about. I didn't want that to happen."

"I'm so glad you told me. Cause now he is never going to hurt you again. I'm going to make sure of it. But first Ce, we need to tell your mom."

She pulled away, shocked. I had a feeling that she wouldn't want to tell her mom. She can be very overprotective. "Please Ce, I can't protect you by myself. We need to get the police involved."

She sighed and looked at me in the eyes. "I'll tell her, if you come with me."

"Thank you Cece. Do you think your mom is awake yet?"

"Yeah, she is about to go to work now."

"Okay, let's go."

I grabbed her hand, and took her into the kitchen. She immediately put her head down. I guess she doesn't want to make her mom think I did it to her or something. When we walked in we saw her mom standing at the counted, making a sandwich. "Mom? I have something I need to tell you."

CECE'S POV

Mom looked up, she looked very confused. Probably even more confused because Ty was here even though it was only 7. "Sure sweetie, what is it?"

"You're gonna want to sit down for this."

She looked even more confused than she was before. But she came and sat down anyways. "You aren't pregnant, are you?"

My head shot up, I can not believe she suggested that. Well, actually I can. I mean, I am telling her something while holding Ty's hand. "Cece, what is that on your face? Is that a bruise?"

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Her head snapped to look at Ty, fire in her eyes. "It was you, wasn't it. I'm gonna kill you!"

"No!" She looked back at me. "No mom, it wasn't Ty. He would never do that to me. It was…it was Frankie."

She pulled me into a hug as she started bawling. "Oh my god, I can't believe I let this happen to you. Thank you so much for telling me. I promise, this stops now."

We hugged for a long time, while Ty just sat on the chair awkwardly. Mom finally pulled away. "Thank you Ty, for helping her tell me. But I have one question for you, why are you here so early?"

I looked at Ty, he suddenly looked really nervous. I don't blame him. "Well, umm. Well…"

"Last night I had a nightmare. And I didn't want to wake you up, so I asked him to come over. And he ended up staying. But don't worry, nothing happened."

She sniffled. "Well okay. I am going to call in, and I'm going to have some officers come over and interview you. Are you gonna be able to do that?"

I put on a fake smile. "Yeah. But before they get here, I think there is someone else we need to tell."

She nodded, she knew exactly who I meant. Rocky. She probably also knew that I wanted to call Deuce to. She got on the phone to call the officers. Ty called Rocky, and I called Deuce.

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey Deuce, it's Cece."**

"**Oh, hey Cece. What's up?"**

"**I have something really important I need to tell you. Can you come over in a few minutes?"**

"**Uh…sure. I'll be there in 10."**

"**Okay, thanks. Bye."**

"**Bye."**

I sighed. Mom was still on the phone, as is Ty. I hope everyone gets here soon.

TY'S POV

I called Rocky, she is going to be so confused at what's going on.

"**Hey Ty. Where are you? Normally you would be asleep still."**

"**Long story short, Cece had a nightmare last night and she asked me to come over since you sleep like you're dead. I need you to come down, Cece has something really important to tell you."**

"**Like what? Are you two finally dating?"**

"**What? No, we aren't dating. Just get dressed and come downstairs, okay?"**

"**Okay, be there in a few. Bye."**

"**Bye."**

She hung up. I looked over at Cece who was now sitting on her couch with her knees pulled up to her chest. I sat down beside her. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I just, don't know how they're going to take it. This is going to totally wreak their day."

"Yeah. But they are going to be so happy that you told them."

"Maybe you're right. I'm gonna go get dressed."

She stood up, and walked to her room. I couldn't help but watch her. She is just so perfect. She is everything I want and more. I don't know how Frankie could do this to her.

CECE'S POV

I walked into my room, and immediately started crying again. But I walked over to my closet, and grabbed a tank top and a sweater along with some jeans. Then I went into my bathroom and rolled up the sleeves on the sweater, and applied cover up to my wrists. I still don't want anyone to know about the cutting. Then I put some on my face. When I was satisfied I walked out.

Rocky was already sitting there on the couch. And Deuce was standing by the wall, talking to Ty. Rocky and Deuce looked very confused. As my mom was sitting at the table sobbing into the phone. I looked over at Ty, he looked at me and he nodded. "Deuce, sit down."

He came over and sat beside Rocky, Ty and I sat in the other seat. Rocky looked at us again, "What's going on?"

I sighed. "Have you guys noticed anything different about me over the last few weeks?"

They looked at us, even more confused that before. Deuce was the first to speak. "I don't know, I guess you've been spending a lot of time with Frankie."

"Yeah, and you have been kind of dressing differently."

That was true. I have started to wear much darker conservative clothes. Frankie made me. "Yeah. Look, I don't know how you're going to take this but, Frankie hasn't exactly been the best boyfriend."

Rocky almost looked relieved. "So you're finally breaking up with him?"

"Oh yeah. But there is something you don't know about him. He is, umm. He is…"

Ty noticed how uncomfortable I looked. He looked at me, I looked back almost pleading. He nodded. "Frankie has been abusing her."

They looked absolutely shocked. "Yup, it's true."

Deuce looked at me. Both him and Rocky had tears in their eyes. "Wha, what has he been…doing?"

"He has been telling me that I am stupid, ugly, fat, and worthless. And…he's been hitting me."

Rocky burst into tears and hid her head in Deuce's neck. Deuce put his arm around her in a comforting way. "What do you mean he has been hitting you? You don't have any bruises."

"Well, I have been hiding them. That's why I only wear long sleeves. And I am pretty good with makeup."

I started to take off my sweater. Now they can see my rainbow. I pulled a moist towlette out of my pocket and I started to rub off the makeup on my face. They just stared at me, shocked. Rocky still couldn't speak. "How long has this been going on?"

"For about a month"

"Have you called the police yet?"

"Yeah, they are coming over to interview me in a few minutes."

He nodded. We sat there in silence. Then, there was a knock at the door. My mom stood up and went to open the door. There were two officers standing there. They walked in. "If it's alright with you, we need to talk to her alone."

I looked at everyone. They nodded. They all stood up, and went to Flynn's room. Then when they came back, Ty was carrying him. They left through the window and went up to Ty's and Rocky's apartment. "Okay Cecelia, we need to interview you so went can get that kid in jail."

I nodded as they came and sat down at the couch. Mom left and went to her room with the phone. "Okay, so when did this start?"

"About a month ago, two weeks after we started dating."

"What kind of abuse has it been?"

"Well, it has been some verbal abuse. But it has mostly been physical, as you can see."

"And it definitely was the boyfriend? It wasn't some other person that was in the room before."

"Yes, it was Frankie."

"Did he ever mention hurting anyone else?"

"Well, he didn't say he hurt anyone. But he said that his past girlfriends were worthless and he treated them as he thought they deserved. And he has told me that if I told anyone about what he has done he would hurt everyone I loved."

They interviewed me for awhile longer. Then they asked if they could take pictures of my injuries for evidence. They took pictures of my arms, my face, and then they had me role up my shirt so they could take pictures of all the bruises on my stomach. Then they left to go and look for Frankie. They are going to have a tough time finding him.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Hate it? Thought it sucked so much that you are gonna steal my laptop so I can't write anymore? Review! I am not gonna ask for a certain amount of reviews, but the more I get the faster I type! Seriously, everytime I get a new review I immediatly start typing.<strong>

**By the way, how would you feel about me sometimes putting my songs into some chapters? Let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake it Up or any of it's characters.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

TY'S POV

We are sitting in my apartment on the couches. Flynn keeps asking me what is happening. No one will tell him because we figured Mrs. Jones and Cece should tell him. Other than that, we are in silence. Poor Cece. It must be hard telling everything to some total strangers. I can't help but understand what she is going through. The only thing I can do is to try and help her through this.

I looked over at the other couch were Rocky and Deuce were sitting. Rocky is still crying, silently now, and Deuce still has his arm around her. They could probably use some alone time. I looked over at Flynn, "Come on Flynn, let's go get you a cookie."

He followed me downstairs to the bakery. I bought him a huge cookie and a smaller one for myself. We sat there for a long time. No sound between us except for chewing. After what seemed like forever Flynn piped up. "She's being hit again, isn't she."

I looked at him, confused. What does he mean by again? "What do you mean again? This hasn't happened before, has it?"

He looked down at the table, almost ashamed. "I shouldn't be telling you this. Cece didn't want anyone to know. But yeah, this has happened before. Dad did it. That's why he isn't here anymore. He is in jail now."

I was absolutely shocked. I had always been told that their dad was always working. Cece has been abused twice in her life. Both times by people she loved and she thought loved her. How could this of happened to sweet innocent little Cece? "How, how old was she when it happened?"

"She was 5 when it started. We didn't find out until she was 7. Dad was always careful to do it when we weren't home. And he wouldn't touch her arms or her face so we never saw it. One day mom walked in on it and she got rid of him."

"Wow. Now I understand why she is so shy around older guys. She is scared they will hurt her."

"Yeah. That's why my mom doesn't go on many dates. She wants to make sure that the guy is trustworthy before they even come near Cece."

I can't believe what I was hearing. Why Cece? What did she ever do wrong? Nothing, that's what. Now I know she needs help more than ever. She has been absolutely traumatized. She may never be the same old Cece ever again. I don't know what to do. But I know one thing for certain, no one is ever going to touch my Cece ever again.

Deuce's POV

Rocky is still crying into my shoulder. If it weren't for what happened to Cece, this would be a dream come true. I said in the most soothing voice I could muster, "Shh, Rocky. Everything is going to be okay."

She looked up, tears still falling down her face. "How do you know? I'm her best friend! I should of noticed what was happening."

"Rocky, none of us could figure it out. Not even her mom. And do you wanna know how I know that everything will be okay?"

She looked at me and nodded. "Because you're her best friend. She has you and all of us to help her through this."

"Thanks Deuce, you're the best."

I smiled, "Now, no more tears. You're you pretty to cry.

Wait…did I really just say that? She's probably thinking that I'm weird now. Well, she probably thought that before, but I definitely just made it worse. She looked down and bit her lip. Why does she have to be so cute. Whenever she bites her lip, all I want to do is kiss her. I lifted my hand and tilted her head up. Then I used my thumb to wipe away her tears. Then I looked her in the eyes, and she looked at me. And she started to lean in, as did I. And, we kissed. It was sweet and innocent. She seemed pretty inexperienced. Was this her first kiss? After a few seconds I pulled away. "Rocky, stop. I know you don't mean it. All you really want is comfort. I like you Rocky Bleu. But I don't want you to kiss me just because you need someone to be there for you. I want you to kiss me because you actually want to. And I know you don't."

She looked taken aback. Why oh why could I not of just kept kissing her?

ROCKY'S POV

I just kissed Deuce! I have been dreaming about this for ages! Wait, did he just say he liked me? Oh my gosh, he did! "Deuce. I like you to. I have for along time. I didn't kiss you for comfort. I kissed you cause I really do want to."

He looked down. "Oh, well in that case…"

He lent in again. We kissed. This time, it was more of a passionate kiss. I put my hands around his neck, and he put his around my waist. Best second kiss ever!

TY'S POV

After awhile we decided that we should go back up to my apartment. It was starting to get a little chilly. When we walked in we saw something that we definitely were not expecting. Rocky and Deuce were full blown making out on the couch. I reached down and covered Flynn's eyes. "Hey guys, we're back."

They immediately split apart. Deuce looked at me with a very shocked and guilty expression on his face. "Dude, this is not what it looks like."

I started to walk towards my room. "Come with me. I need to talk to you."

I didn't see what happened, but I heard Deuce stand up and follow me. When we got there I turned around to face him. "Dude, I am so sorry. She is you're sister, I should have talked to you first."

"Nah it's cool. I was gonna let you anyways. Me and Cece have been waiting for you to hook up. But, I have a few ruled. Number one, no kissing in front of me. Number two, we're still best buds, no ditching each other. And number three, you break her heart, I break your face."

He gulped. He knows I could beat him up if I felt like it. He nodded nervously. "Kay dude, let's go."

We returned to the living room. Deuce went right over to Rocky and put his arm around her shoulders. I gave him a look, and he removed his arm. "Okay guys, me and Flynn have something you should know. This isn't the first time this has happened to Ce, her dad used to abuse her to."

CECE'S POV

The police left a little while ago. Now, I'm sitting in my room. Slits in my arm and I just finished throwing up. Now I feel a little better. But I am still crying. I picked up my guitar and grabbed my song book. I started to write. I had a tune in my head and I needed to write it down before I forget it.

Why did you do it?

Why did you hurt me like you did?

Why did you do it?

You treated me like daddy when I was a kid.

You left me alone,

Alone in the cold.

You should know that I'm getting to old,

For you to keep doing this.

Now we're done.

I never wanna hear you again.

But there is one, thing I think you should know.

You should know, that I hate you.

You were only there when I didn't want you.

You forced me to do, things I didn't want to.

You did things, I tried to stop you.

You hurt me, now I'm gonna burn you.

And you should know,

Before you go.

I hate, your, guts.

I almost smiled. I put away my guitar and I decided that now would be a good time to take a nap. I woke up an hour or so later to someone shaking me and telling me to wake up. It was Rocky. "Oh, hey Rocky" I said while stretching. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"Our friendship. We have hardly talked over the last month. I now understand that it was because of that jerk, but still. I feel like we have both missed so much of what has happened in each other's lives."

"Well, you haven't missed much with me. I spent the entire last month either getting verbally abused, physically abused, or regretting that moment that I ever said yes to him."

She looked down. Like she was ashamed that she brought it up. "You didn't miss much with me either. I spent the last month doing homework, studying, or hanging out with Deuce."

"You were hanging out with Deuce? And Ty wasn't even with you? Why?"

"Because Deuce is awesome. Oh, and there is one more thing you should know. Me and Deuce are dating!"

I grabbed her and squealed like we sometimes used to do. "Oh my gosh, I always knew you would get together! You guys make such a cute couple!"

"I know right!"

We squealed again. Then we sat down and started some girl talk. A few minutes later I heard a knock at the door. "Come in!"

It was Ty and Deuce. Deuce sat down beside Rocky after giving her a quick kiss, and Ty sat by me. "Hey Ce, you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fantastic now that that scum bag is out of my life."

"I bet."

We sat there in awkward silence for a few more minutes. I missed just hanging out with these guys. But now that I am free from him, I can spend as much time with him as I want. Suddenly I realized, we have to be at shake it up in less than an hour! "Rocky! We have to go do the show!"

"Don't worry about it. Your mom called Gary and told him that neither of us would be there today. He was fine with it."

"Did mom tell him anything…else?"

"No, just that there was an emergency and we had couldn't be at the studio today."

"Oh…oh no."

"I just realized, pretty soon they are going to have this on the news or in the newspaper. Pretty soon, everyone is going to know about it! This is going to ruin everything!"

Deuce looked at me, confused. "What do you mean ruin everything?"

"I mean everyone is going to make fun of me for being such a weakling. I used to be Cece, the fun outgoing girl. But now I'm Cece, the girl who is to weak to defend herself and lets everyone who wants to beat her up."

Ty looked at me, with a very serious look on his face. "Cece, no one is going to make fun of you. They will understand that you couldn't of stopped it. And you let him do it because you were strong and you wanted to protect us. And if anyone dares to make fun of you, you have 3 people right here who will beat their faces off."

I looked over at Deuce and Rocky, they nodded in agreement. "Wow, I guess I never thought about it that way. But still, I do not want Monday to come."

"Me neither. Well, you should get some sleep. Later."

Rocky and Deuce walked out holding hands. They are so cute together! Before leaving Ty bent down and whispered, "Everything's going to be okay."

Then he kissed my forehead and left. I can't help but believe him. But at the same time, I think that nothing will ever be okay again. I just don't know what to believe anymore. All I know is that Frankie is gone and I will never see him again. As I thought this I slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Hate it? Want to slap me with a cat cause it sucked that much? Review! I will not be able to update until Sunday or Monday, and it would be awsome if I had 5 or so new reviews when I'm back.<strong>

**By the way, what did you think of the song? I know, it wasn't very good. Oh, and sorry this chapter was so short. I don't have alot of time to write this week. Anyways...Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake it Up or any of it's characters**

**It feels like forever since I last updated. I don't know how some people can stand going more than a week without updating. Anyways, I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

I woke up the next morning to a knock on my door. I looked over at my alarm clock, it was only 6 a.m. Who could want to talk to me this early? I sat up and stretched. "Come in!"

At the door was the police, and they had Frankie in handcuffs with them. What is he doing here? "What did you bring him here for?"

"We caught him a few hours ago and we interviewed him. But he is denying everything. Do you have any proof that it was him that hurt you?"

I sighed. I was really hoping that I wouldn't have to show this to anyone. I rolled up my pants. I have a handprint there on my leg that belongs to Frankie. He gave it to me a few days ago when he was really mad at me.

FLASHBACK

Frankie is picking me up from a rehearsal for the show. I looked around the studio and saw him in the corner waiting. At the moment, I am talking to Gunther and Tinka. Over the last few months we have become more friends than enemies. I decided that if I made Frankie wait any longer, he would be really mad. So I said goodbye to them, but of course they had to first say goodbye in the old country way. Which is a kiss on the cheek.

I walked over to Frankie and I was greeted by a rough kiss. He then put his arm around me and lead me outside. We walked in silence for a few minutes, but then he lead me into an empty alley. This can not be good. He lead me to the middle of the alley. He looked around to make sure that no one was there. "What was that back there!"

"Nothing, that's just how you say goodbye where Gunther and Tinka are from."

"Stop lying! I know you're cheating on me! What's the point of that though? No one will ever love you. You are so lucky you have me."

After he said this he slapped me across the face, knocking me to the ground. Then he picked me up roughly by my leg. That is definitely going to bruise. Then, he flung me against a brick wall. After that he just kept punching, kicking, spitting, and telling me how worthless I am. After awhile, I blacked out. Hours later I woke up at home in my own bed.

END FLASHBACK

One of the officers brought Frankie over to me and placed his hand on my leg. His hand fit the bruise perfectly. "Thank you, that's all we need."

They both grabbed one of Frankie's arms and they lead him out of the apartment. I sat there doing nothing for awhile, in absolute shock that I am free now. I won't ever again have to worry about covering bruises on my face. I won't have to worry about accidentally slipping up and telling someone about the abuse. I won't have to worry about people walking in on the abuse and being traumatized. It's all over.

I reached over to my bedside table where my phone was sitting. I texted Rocky, then Deuce, and then Rocky. I didn't get any replies. But then I heard a knock at my window. It was Ty. I stood up and opened it. Maybe now I can keep my window open at night and not have to worry about Frankie sneaking in. Ty jumped in and hugged me. We stood there in silence for a long time. Then I looked at him, and he looked at me. And he leaned in, and kissed me.

TY'S POV

I didn't sleep that night. I couldn't stop thinking about Cece. How did I not notice anything? Now that I think about it, it was so obvious. The way she would shy away from most guys. The way when ever I reached out to touch her, she would flinch away from me. And how whenever she talked to someone when Frankie was with her, she would keep her head down and she wouldn't talk as much. And then Frankie would usher her away, probably to beat her. Around six in the morning, I heard my phone buzz.

**They caught him -Cece**

I smiled the biggest and brightest I have in as long as I can remember. I started to text her back, but then I stopped. A text isn't enough. She needs someone to celebrate with. I quickly got dressed, then I jumped out my window and practically sprinted down the fire escape. I knocked on her bedroom window and she looked over. At first, she looked terrified. But then as she saw that it was just me she calmed down. She got up and opened the window. I jumped in and I found myself hugging her. We stayed like that for awhile, and then we looked at each other. And before I knew what I was doing, I was kissing her. I know she probably didn't feel anything, but I felt fireworks.

Then I realized what I was doing. I was kissing a girl who I know doesn't think of me that way and who just got out of an abusive relationship. I pulled away and muttered a quick sorry, then headed for the window. But before I reached it, I felt her grab my hand, holding me back. I slowly turned around to face her. She looked really confused. "What was that about?"

I bit my lip. "Oh, umm. I guess I just got caught up in the moment."

Wow, that sounded really stupid. Cece looked down. If I didn't know any better I would think that she was disappointed. "Oh. I thought maybe…never mind."

She looked down, obviously embarrassed. "What?"

She bit her lip, making me want to kiss her again. "Well, to be honest I have had a crush on you for awhile now. I didn't want to say anything about it cause I knew there was no way you could possibly feel the same way"

I felt a huge smile come across my face. But then, I was a little confused. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, for one thing I'm 2 years younger than you. I figured you wanted someone your own age. And I thought you thought of me as more of a little sister. And because Frankie told me that there is no way anyone with a brain or eyes could like me."

"Cece, Frankie is an abusive lying rat. How can people not like you? You are absolutely beautiful, outside and in. You obviously don't know this, but I have had the biggest crush on you for a long time."

Her eyes widened in shock. She clearly wasn't expecting that. "Really? You aren't just trying to make me feel better?"

"Really. Those words have the most truth out of anything I have ever said."

She smiled and looked down. I tilted her chin up to face me. Then, I kissed her. It started off slow and sweet. But after a few minutes, it became much more passionate. I traced my tongue on her lip, begging for entrance. She gladly agreed. Our tongues battled for dominance. She is good. But in the end, I won, I began to explore her mouth. Eventually, we had to break for air. During the kiss we had somehow found our way onto her bed. And I had her pressed up against the pillows. I slowly started to move myself off of her.

For a moment we sat in awkward silence. But then, I saw her drawing book on her bedside table. I reached for it and opened it up. I turned to a page closer to the back. It was a fairly recent drawing, according to the date it was from a few days ago.

It was of a girl. I now realize that this girl is Cece. She was laying face down on the ground in front of a brick wall. Her clothing was torn to shreds so her back was completely bare and her legs were uncovered except for a little bit of fabric that covered her butt. All over her were bruises. There were a few on her back and one on her leg that looked like handprints. "Cece, did this happen?"

She nodded. "Uh huh. It was a couple days ago." She rolled up her pants to show a handprint shaped bruise. "This bruise proved that Frankie was guilty."

She looked like she was about to cry. I pulled her into my chest as she started sobbing. I whispered soothing words into her ear and she began to calm down. When she was done she stayed there in my arms. I kissed her forehead. But then, we heard a chorus of 'Aww's' from the doorway. It was Rocky and Deuce. "You guys are so cute together. Are you finally dating?"

We looked at each other, Cece said, "I guess we are."

Rocky Squealed and grabbed Deuce. But after awhile they she calmed down. "Well, we'll just be going now. Have fun."

She left, but first winked at Cece which caused her to blush. When they were gone we just started talking about random stuff. And we decided that we would be going on our first date tonight. I would be taking her out for a fancy dinner and then a movie Hopefully if all goes well, there will be more dates to come.

ROCKY'S POV

Deuce and I just walked in on Cece and Deuce cuddling. It was absolutely adorable! It is a little strange though that My best friend is dating my brother. But someday if they get married, we'll be sisters! But if Ty hurts Cece or if Cece hurts Ty, it will defenitly put a strain on our relationships. But I'll try not to think about that. There is no way they would do that to each other…right?

Anyways, Deuce and I are in his house now. I haven't been here many times. And when I have Deuce's family hasn't been here. I just heard a door open. Maybe it's them! Deuce grabbed my hand and started to lead me downstairs. At the door was a young boy, probably around 12. He looked quite a bit like Deuce, they were obviously brothers. "Hey Deuce! Who's the chick and what's she doin' here with you?"

Deuce rolled his eyes. "Hey Andre, this is my girlfriend Rocky. Rocky this is my little brother Andre."

"So, what's a hottie like you doin' with my brother when you could be with me?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled a shy smile. "Andre, go do your homework."

His shoulders slumped and he started to walk upstairs. But before he was all the way up he turned around and checked me out. I started to giggle. "So, your brother thinks I'm hot."

"Who wouldn't? He thinks he is such a little lady's man. Truth is, he's never even had a girlfriend."

We both started laughing as we went back upstairs to his room. Then we got right back to work on the homework we had been previously working on. But then I heard my cell phone start to ring. It was Cece.

"Hey Cece, what's up?"

"Ty and I are going on a date tonight! I need you to help me decide what to wear!"

"Okay, I'll be right over. See you in a few."

We both hung up. I started to pack up my stuff. "What's going on?"

"Ty and Cece are going on a date and she needs me to help her pick what to wear."

"Oh, okay. Text me later?"

"Yeah."

I gave him a quick peck on the lips and I ran out the door. We probably only have a few hours to get her ready!

DEUCE'S POV

I sighed as she left. I loved spending time with her. When I am with her I feel like nothing could ever been wrong with the world again. But I understand that spending time with Cece is really important to her, especially after we found out about Frankie. She told me that she feels like it is her fault for not figuring it out sooner.

I flopped onto my bed, ready for a nap. When I heard my door open. I looked over and saw Andre standing there. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"She left. Our friend Cece has a date with her brother and Cece needed help with her clothes or something."

"Oh. You really like her, don't you."

"Yeah. I have been in love with her for as long as I can remember."

"Your one lucky dude to have a girl like her. She obviously loves you."

"Really? You think?"

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious. She must be delusional."

I laughed. He is probably right. I find it really hard to believe that someone as beautiful, talented, and amazing as her could like a guy like me. I still wonder if she is only dating me for comfort. I guess I'll just have to wait and find out.

CECE'S POV

By the time Rocky got here I had completly torn my closet apart. My clothes and shoes were strewn all around my room. I was still standing in my pjs when Rocky walked in. We spent a good half hour trying to ding something for me to wear. I ended up in a little black dress and a sparkly belt. My arms were covered by a black cropped leather jacket and I had on purple strappy heals. We spent another hour on my hair and makeup. By the time we were done, it was already 5:30, Ty should be here any moment! Then we heard a knock at the door. I walked out and opened it. It was ty of course. We walked out together arm in arm to his car. Hopefully things will go well tonight and there will be more dates to come

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Hate it? Want to steal my whiteboard shrine thingy cause it was that suckish? Review!<strong>

**It's not as long as I wanted it to be, but I hope you liked it anyways. It was a bit of a filler, but all of this stuff is going to be really important later. Before I update I want at least 5 reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own shake it up or any of it's characters.**

**Even though I knly got 3 reviews instead of the 5 reviews I asked for, I'm updating cause to me it feels like it has been way to long since my last update. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

CECE'S POV

I woke up to my alarm clock in a very good mood. My date with Ty made last night the best night of my life. First, Ty picked me up right on time. Then, he drove me to a fancy restaurant. The food was delicious and we had some awesome conversations. And of course, he paid like a gentleman. Then we went to a movie. It was a horror movie of course. Ty knows that I'm not a huge fan of romances and we both like horror movies. But I got a little scared at some parts and hid my face in his neck. He put his arms around me. It felt so right. Then he took me home, right on time. And we kissed goodbye.

I kept smiling for awhile. But then I realized, I have to go to school today. I just know that today will be awful. On the table this morning was the newspaper. On the front page I saw my face. It was an article about the abuse. Now, everyone knows. They will definitely be talking about it. All day they will be whispering about me, pointing at me, staring at me, and probably laughing at me. I really do not want to go. But, I don't have a choice.

I went to my jewelry box and rummaged around in it until I found my razor. I sliced a small cut into my wrist and I immediately felt better. I grabbed a tissue and put it on my wrist to dab off the blood. Then I walked over to my closet and picked out an outfit. I decided to wear some color today. I had on a pink cropped top over a blue tank and I had some dark denim jeans. And I went and threw on some black boots. Then I went in my bathroom to do my hair and makeup. I quickly curled my hair. And for once, I don't think I'm going to wear makeup. Everyone already knows what my face looks like with the bruises. But I still put some on my wrists to hide the cuts.

I started to grab all of my school stuff. Then I went and sat on the couch. I heard people come in through the window. It was Rocky, Deuce, and Ty. They came and sat beside me. "Hey guys, we should probably get going."

They all nodded and we headed out to Ty's car. Rocky and Deuce sat in the back, and Ty and I were in the front. The ride was basically silent except for a few of Rocky's attempts at conversation. When we got there a few minutes later we all looked at each other. Then when we were about to go in, Ty took my hand, and Rocky took my other hand while Deuce had her other hand. We all walked into school like that. I could feel everyone look at us as we walked in. And I could hear them whisper. They were saying things like 'That's her' or 'Look at her face!' It was getting hard to handle. Just as I felt like I couldn't take it anymore, I felt Ty give my hand a comforting squeeze. I looked up at him and smiled, he smiled right back. We went to our lockers and then met right back up again. A few minutes later the bell rang. Ty gave me a quick kiss goodbye and we parted ways. Today is going to be a long day.

LATER AT LUNCH

I walked into the cafeteria and looked around. I found everyone sitting at our usual table. I walked over, tray in hand, and sat down beside Ty. He kissed me hello, I heard Deuce and Rocky aww from across the table. We broke apart and glared at them. They looked down awkwardly. After that, everything was fine….until it happened.

We were sitting there, talking, laughing, and just having fun. When Candy Cho walked up to us and tapped me on the shoulder. I have bruises there so I winced, but I turned around. "So Cece, how are you doing?"

What is she doing? She's Candy, she isn't supposed to be nice to me. "F-fine."

"Oh, is the poor baby scared of me now? I bet your scared of everything now. You used to pretend to be that girl that people wanted to be. But it's obvious now, you are just a week, spineless, defenseless loser. No wonder Frankie hit you, you deserved it."

Then to top it off, she poured her water bottle on my head and walked away laughing. Before I knew it, I was crying and running out of there as fast as I could. I found myself running all the way home, all the while crying. I fumbled with my key to open the door. Luckily my mom was at work and Flynn was at school. I ran into my room and grabbed my razor and sliced open my wrist. I went a little deeper than I wanted and blood gushed out. But I didn't care. I went into my bathroom and stood over the toilet. I shoved my finger to the back of my throat and felt my lunch start to come up. After that I laid down, sobbing. Blood was quickly gushing from my wrist and my vision started to fade until I couldn't see or feel anything. Am I dying? I don't know if that is good or bad. Maybe it's for the better. I won't have to deal with all this pain anymore. It's all over now. Goodbye.

TY'S POV

I can not believe what Candy just did. I knew she was mean, but I didn't know she was this mean. I picked up Cece's orange juice and walked over to Candy. I dumped it on her head and said angrily "Do something like that again, and your gonna get something much worse than this."

Then I ran out of the school to my car. I jumped in and started to drive to Cece's apartment. Stupid traffic! When I got to our apartment I ran over to the elevator. Ugh! It's busy! I saw that it was going all the way up to the top floor so instead of waiting for it, I ran up the stairs. I saw that Her apartment door was wide open. I walked in, it was silent in there. I walked over to Cece's room, it was empty. But I saw her bathroom door was open, and I saw her legs. What is she doing? "Cece?"

I walked in and saw something I wasn't expecting. Cece was passed out on her bathroom floor in a pile of her own blood which was gushing from her wrist. I pulled my phone from my pocket and called 911. I told the person where we were. She said she would be here soon. Cece is paler than I have ever seen her. I grabbed some toilet paper and put it on her wrist. But not before I saw something had never noticed. She had cuts all over her wrist. Some were fresh, but some had faded into scars. It all makes sense now. Even before Frankie started abusing her she always wore long sleeve shirts. Why did she do this to herself? She always seemed so perfect to me. I am really unobservant I guess.

A few minutes later I heard people rushing into the apartment "We're in here! Hurry!"

They ran in with a stretcher and carefully lifted her onto it. They were shouting things at each other but I couldn't understand them. They carried her out of the room, probably to put her in an ambulance. I started to go follow them. When we got to were the ambulance they started to load her in. I saw one man that was just standing by the truck. "Please sir, I need to come with her."

The man looked at me and frowned. "Who are you to her?"

"I'm her boyfriend."

He sighed. "Alright kid, get in the back and don't get in the way."

I smiled a small smile at him and hopped in. We started speeding towards the hospital. A few moments later a man sat across from me. "Kid, what happened?"

"Well, she just got out of an abusive relationship a few days ago.

"Oh yeah, I read about that in the paper this morning."

"Yeah, anyways, today at lunch a girl at our school made fun of her about it and dumped her water bottle on her. Then she ran out crying and a couple minutes later I got in my car and followed her. But I got stuck in traffic. When I got to her apartment I found her passed out in her bathroom in a pile of blood, which is when I called you guys."

"Poor girl. Good thing you followed her when you did. If you didn't, she would be dead by now."

I looked down. I felt tears start to fall down my face. "Will she be okay?"

"Well, it will probably take her awhile to recover. But she has a good chance of making it out of this okay."

I almost smiled. But then I remembered, I am the only one that knows. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone. I called Cece's mom first.

"**Hello, this is officer Jones."**

"**Mrs. Jones! You need to get to the hospital right now! Something happened at school and I found Cece passed out in her bathroom with a cut in her wrist and she was laying in a puddle of her own blood."**

"**Oh my god, I'm on my way."**

I heard her phone drop and screeching tires. I hung up. Then I called Rocky.

"**Hey Ty, is Cece okay?"**

"**No! I found her in her bathroom passed out in her own blood! You and Deuce need to get to the hospital now!"**

I heard the phone go dead as she hung up. I hope we get there soon. I don't know how much longer Cece can last with so much of her blood gone.

A few minutes later we arrived. Cece was rushed away from me. I was told that I couldn't go with her because she needed a blood transfusion right away. I sat in the waiting room for what seemed like hours, but really it was only about 5 minutes. Then I heard the doors burst open. Everyone is here now. Her mom ran over to me, desperate for answers. "Ty! Where is she? What happened?"

"She is the OP right now, getting in a transfusion. And as to what happened, it's a long story."

I started to tell her exactly what happened today. Rocky and Deuce jumping in at some points. "So, that's what happened."

"Wow, I can't believe my baby girl would do something like that. She always seemed to strong. How did I not notice? She used to live in shirts with short sleeves. But one day she stopped wearing them. And if she did she always had a jacked or a lot of bracelets."

"We didn't notice it either. But there is nothing we can do now but wait."

And that's exactly what we did. We waited for a very long time. After probably about 3 hours, a nurse came in. "Cece Jones?"

We all stood up and walked towards her."

"She is done with her transfusion now. And it turns out that she is almost 30 pounds under weight. She won't tell us, but we believe that she is anorexic and bulimic. But, with proper care she will be just fine. But right now she is very weak. Only one of you can see her at a time."

We looked at each other, then at just Mrs. Jones. After all, she is Cece's mom. She nodded and began to walk ahead with the nurse. I hope Cece will be okay, I would die without her in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Hate it? Are you gonna steal my bunny cause your mad at me cause it was that bad? Or will you yell at my sister for stealing my bunny cause you liked it so much? Review and let me know!<strong>

**Sadly, there are only a few chapters left :( but I promise that as soon as this story is done, I will get started on another fanfiction. But before that, I want at least 4 reviews before I post the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I would of updated sooner but I have been really sick lately. Last week I caught a really bad cold, and a few days ago I caught a stomach flu to. So I haven't been able to write much. Anyways, I really hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake it up or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

CECE'S POV

My mom just left my room. She kept trying to get me to explain everything to her. I didn't tell her anything about my eating disorders. But I did tell her about the cutting. I tried to explain to her that it helped me deal with all the pain that dad left behind and Frankie brought. She left crying. A few minutes later, Rocky came in. "Hi Cece, how do you feel?"

To be honest, I feel awful. I feel so weak. Like just lifting my arm would zap me of all my energy. But I wasn't about to tell her that and worry her even more. "Fine."

She nodded then walked over and sat down in the chair beside my bed. She sighed and closed her eyes briefly. "Okay Cece, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it? Why did you cut and starve yourself?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes Cece. I want to know. I want to know why you would hurt yourself like this."

"Well, I cut because it took away all of my pain. You probably don't understand this, but it made all ways made me feel better. Whenever I would have a nightmare about my dad, when I would come home after Frankie would tell me I'm worthless, when ever someone would make fun of me I would come home and cut and I would instantly feel better. And it was something I would control. I had almost no control over anything in my life except for this.

It was the same with the eating. Dad used to tell me that I was fat and stupid and whenever I was with him he wouldn't let me eat or drink anything. And Frankie always told me I was fat to. And when I had a crush on your brother I didn't think he would like me. All the girls he dated were skinny and beautiful. And I thought that if I lost weight he might start to like me."

She looked stunned. She opened her mouth, but then closed it. She did that a few times before she regained her voice. "Cece, I still can't believe this. You were absolutely gorgeous before you started this. But now, you are to skinny. It hurts to look at you like this. Look at yourself, your bones stick out, your hair has started falling out, and you look so tired. Ty liked you before you ever started this. He didn't want you to change. Right now he is sitting out there crying about how he never talked to you about this. He said that he noticed that you looked different awhile ago. But he didn't talk to you about it because he whenever he saw you, he thought of you as the old Cece. The beautiful, free spirited, quirky Cece."

I didn't really know what to say, so I didn't. After a few minutes, she left. I saw tears in her eyes. I looked down at myself. Was it true? Was I more beautiful before I dieted than I am now? I don't see it like that. I still see myself as a fat kid that still needs to lose weight. I don't know what to think now. I closed my eyes. Not to sleep, just to think. I heard someone come in and sit down. I kept my eyes closed, hoping they would think I was asleep and leave. "Hi Cece." It was Deuce. "Rocky told us what you said. Do you want to talk about it?"

I didn't respond. "Cece? I know you're not really asleep."

I opened my eyes slowly. "What do you want me to say Deuce?"

I looked over at him for the first time, his eyes were red like he had been crying. "I want you to tell me what happened today."

I closed my eyes. I was hoping that he wouldn't ask me about it. But, I knew that he wouldn't leave until I told him. "There isn't much to tell. You saw what happened with Candy. After that I ran home. I went inside and round my razor in my jewelry box. My eyes were full of tears so I couldn't see that well. And I cut deeper than I meant to. A lot of blood came gushing out, but I didn't really care at the moment. Then I went over to my bathroom and threw up. A lot of blood was still gushing out and I started to black out. I thought I was about to die but I wasn't scared. I was thinking that once I was dead, all the pain would be gone. And I wouldn't be able to hurt anyone anymore. Then I woke up here."

"You're wrong."

"What?"

"You're wrong. You said that if you died you wouldn't be able to hurt anyone anymore. If you died, I don't know what I'd do. You are one of my best friends. Rocky would be totally lost without you. You're mom would be heart broken. Flynn would probably be depressed and confused for life. Even though Gunther and Tinka just became our friends they would be so upset. And Ty. Ty would die without you. You have no idea what you mean to all of us. We love you Cece. Why don't you see that?"

I looked at him again. He had tears running down his face. He stood up and walked away. Wow. Did he really mean that? I had no idea that he cared about me that much. Maybe what I did was wrong. If I had known that people cared that much, I might not of ever done it.

I heard someone enter again. It was Ty. His eyes were all puffy, he really had been crying. He came over and sat down next to me. He opened his mouth to speak. But before he could, I did. "I know what your going to say. That I didn't need to change myself. And you liked me before. Everyone already told me."

"That's true. But that wasn't what I was going to say. I will always love you. There is nothing you can do to change that. But if you keep doing this, you won't be around much longer. And that is going to kill me."

"Okay."

"Okay, what?"

"Okay. I'm going to try and stop."

He smiled, and kissed me. It was a sweet and simple. The kind of kiss I have wanted to have more than anything. He pulled away a few seconds later. "Ce, you mean everything to me. I promise, I will be there for you always. We will make it through this, together."

2 WEEKS LATER

It has been a rough couple of weeks. The hospital has been making me eat a lot. Over 2000 calories every day. I have gained almost 20 pounds already. Everyday Rocky has brought me my homework and she has been tutoring me. My marks have actually been going up. Deuce has been coming just to hang out and talk. He is really fun to hang out with. Gunther and Tinka have come a few times. They made me a get well present, a shirt with a big sparkly C on it. It's actually pretty cute. My mom and Flynn come every day to talk. And Ty is here all day except when he is at school, or when his parents force him to leave at night.

It has been hard without my razor. But with everyone's help, I learned that I don't need it. Ty brought me my sketch book, my song book, and even my guitar. Instead of cutting I now turn my pain into art and music. Today though, it is time for me to go home. I have packed up my things and mom is signing me out now. We walked out to her waiting car. "So, are you exited?"

"Oh yeah. It'll be nice to get back into a normal routine. Plus, it smells weird in the hospital."

She chuckled. We carried on talking for the rest of the ride. About 10 minutes later we pulled up in front of our apartment. I can't believe how much I've missed this place. W walked inside the building and over to the elevator. As we walked to our apartment she looked down at me and smiled. I opened the door to something I wasn't expecting at all. "Surprise!"

Flynn, Rocky, Deuce, Ty, Gunther, Tinka, and everyone from Shake it Up were standing in my room under a huge banner that said Welcome Home Cece. The place was decorated for a party. And everyone was dressed in fancy clothes. I felt so under dressed in my jeans and tee. Everyone came forward and pulled me into a group hug. When it was over Ty pulled me into a passionate kiss. We made out for at least a minute before we were pulled apart by my mom. "Remember Ty, I am a cop."

I saw a bit of fear come into his eyes as he nodded. I just laughed. Gunther and Tinka came over and started speaking. "Before we can get this party started, go to your room Cece and get changed. We made a dress for you."

I nodded and walked to my room. I was honestly pretty nervous. I really hope it isn't like the dress that Gunther made me last time. On my bed was a dress bag and a hat box. I opened the shoe box first. Inside was an absolutely beautiful pair of 4 inch black heels. There were several straps that would go probably almost to the knee. And they were covered in pink and purple rhinestones. They were obviously made by Gunther and Tinka. No one else would think to do shoes like these. Next I opened the dress bag. I gasped, it wasn't at all what I was expecting, it was much better. It was a pink strapless dress. The top was silky and has clear stones on it that reminded me of flowers. There was a black belt and the skirt was a tutu made of tulle. I quickly put them on and ran to my bathroom to do my makeup. But before I started, I saw something that wasn't there before. Written on my mirror were several messages. One saying 'Beautiful without effort' an other said 'Never change a thing, your perfect' and the last said 'Never give in.' It took all I had not to start crying. But I didn't and I quickly did my hair and makeup.

I walked back out to the party. There was music playing and everyone was dancing. But when they saw me, everyone started clapping. Ty walked over and gave me a short kiss on the lips. "You look beautiful."

I smiled and blushed. The rest of the night was spent dancing, talking, and just having fun. But it was over to fast. We have school tomorrow so everyone had to leave earlier than I would of liked. Rocky, Ty, and Deuce were the last to leave. They stayed and we talked for awhile. But eventually they left as well. So I washed my face, undid my hair, and got changed for bed. I crawled into bed and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up about an hour ago. I was already dressed and ready to go. At the moment I am finishing my breakfast, waffles with whipped cream and strawberries. Rocky and Ty jumped through the window and greeted me. They started smiling as soon as they saw what I was eating. I am still underweight according to my doctors, so I still have to eat a lot even though sometimes it hurts. I finished up and put my dishes in the sink. "You ready to go Ce?"

"Yeah, let's go."

We went downstairs and got in Ty's car. We drove to school. I'm starting to get a little nervous. There was another story in the newspaper about me in the newspaper last week and everyone must of read it. I'm especially worried about Candy. "Guys, I'm scared."

Rocky and Ty smiled at me. "Cece, you have nothing to worry about. Candy doesn't go to school with us anymore. Her parents read your newspaper article and saw what you said about what she did and they sent her away to a boarding school."

"No way, really?"

"Yeah Ce. Everyone at school has been saying how much they miss you. There is nothing for you to be scared about."

I smiled. We soon arrived at school. When I walked in there was no whispering, no pointing, no staring. Everyone I passed smiled and asked me how I was doing. And if they didn't they smiled and waved. Classes went really well. All my teachers welcomed me back and thanks to Rocky, I was able to keep up with everything they were teaching. Lunch was full of awesome conversation with my friends and my classmates all coming up to our table and welcoming me back. I have never enjoyed school more than I did at that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Hate it? Want to sneak in my room while I'm sleeping and write stuff on my face with a permanant marker cause you think it sucked that much? Review and let me know!<strong>

**I hate to say it but there is only one more chapter left until this story is all done. I want to have a couple reviews before I post it, so review now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I didn't get as many reviews as I would of liked, but I can't take it anymore! I need to post! Anyways, here is the FINALE chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

It has been nearly a month since I got out of the hospital. I am now back to a healthy weight and I haven't thought about cutting once since I was found out. Today is a Saturday. But it isn't a normal Saturday, today is going to be my first time back on Shake it Up.

I woke up this morning with a huge smile. I ran to my closet and got dressed. Then I quickly ate my breakfast and I jumped onto the fire escape and ran down to Rocky's room. "Hey hey hey!"

"Hey Cece! Are you ready?"

"I have never been more ready to do anything in my life."

She smiled and we linked elbows. We walked out to the kitchen where we found Ty sitting at the table listening to music. "Hi Ty!"

"Hey baby. Ready to go?"

"Oh yeah. Wanna stay and watch the show?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

I smiled. He stood up and kissed me. We stopped when we heard Rocky pretend to gag. We looked over at her and laughed. Then we heard a knock at the door. Rocky opened it to find Deuce standing there. She greeted him with a long kiss. Ty and I looked at each other and fake gagged. They broke apart and we all started laughing. We walked downstairs to Ty's car. We spent the whole ride talking and laughing and just having a good time.

We soon arrived at the studio. We walked inside where we were greeted by all of our dancer friends. We went over to the corner where Rocky and I started stretching and warming up. We then went over to out tables and fixed our makeup. Then, Gary came over to talk to me. "Cece, welcome back! You ready for the show?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Good. Now, how would you feel about starting the show?"

"Wait, what?"

"Well, I think that it would be great if you started the show. Just, say something about what has been happening over the last month and what you have been feeling. But keep it short cause you only have about a minute to do it."

"Okay, thanks Gary."

He walked away and as soon as he was far enough away, Rocky and I grabbed each other and squealed. Ty and Deuce came over and congratulated me. Then The camera guy yelled that we had 1 minute till we went live.

We got in our places. Rocky and I are the lead dancers for this dance. Gary jumped on holding the mic. Suddenly, the red light came on signaling we were now live. "Hello Chicago. Today we have a very special introduction from our very own, Cece Jones."

I took a deep breath and he handed me the microphone. I may be fearless when it comes to dancing, but public speaking is something else entirely. At the moment I am thinking that if I mess it up, all of Chicago will laugh at me forever. But then I look at Ty, and at Rocky and I know I have their support. "It's me, Cece. I have been through a lot over the last month. But thanks to my awesome friends, my amazing boyfriend, and dance. I know that everything is going to be okay now. And to all you guys watching this who have ever felt alone when you need someone, just look around and you'll find people who care. And remember, being with people you love, and doing what you love will get you through it. And that's what we're gonna do now. Hit it!"

I tossed the mic off to Gary as the music started playing. I danced like I have never danced before. It feels so amazing to be back doing what I love. When I'm dancing I feel like everything is right in the world. And now, for me at least, everything is. We struck our final posses as the dance finished and we heard the familiar beep that signaled that we were off air. Seconds later I felt myself being squished in a group hug by Rocky, Ty, and Deuce. Moments later Gunther and Tinka joined in. We broke apart after a few more seconds of hugging. Then we heard the camera guy saying that we were on again in 10 seconds. Deuce and Ty left the stage. The show continued without a single flaw. Before we knew it, it was over. We all piled into the car and drove home.

Tonight is Saturday night, or as it has recently become known, double date night. Rocky and I went to my apartment to get ready, and the guys went to plan our evening. At around 7 o'clock, the guys came to get us. They took us to the Olive Pit. We almost always come here on Saturdays, I'm not really sure why. We spent our dinner talking, laughing, eating, and there were a few brief kisses. Overall, a good evening.

ROCKY'S POV

A lot has happened over the last month. I still find it hard to believe that Cece would harm herself in that way. Or, any way at all really. But, a few good things have come out of it. Cece now has much more confidence than she has ever had. She is back to being the same old bubbly girl we all know and love. I am so glad that Ty followed her that day. I don't know what I would of done without my best friend.

Another thing, it actually helped me and Deuce get together. If it weren't for what happened, there is no way we would of ever gotten together. We are both pretty shy, neither of us would of ever been able to ask the other out. But I am so happy we are together now. Without him, I wouldn't of been able to make it through everything. I really do love him with all my heart.

I was now deep in my thoughts. I could hear voices, I think one might be saying my name. I was snapped back to my senses by a kiss, Deuce's kiss. I could feel myself sink into it. After a few seconds though, I felt him pull away. "Well, that was a much nicer way to bring my back to my senses than slapping me."

I glared at Cece. "What? It was one time!"

Deuce and Ty started laughing. Who could blame them? I lovingly looked over at Deuce, we leaned in once again for a quick kiss, then we returned to the conversation.

DEUCE'S POV

I looked over at Rocky, she was completely out of it. Cece was calling her name, and saying that someone should slap her. Apparently she did once and it worked really well, except for the fact that Rocky got really mad at her. But, I had a better idea. I slowly leaned over and kissed her. It wasn't a full blown make out session, there were kids in the restaurant and that might get us kicked out. It was a sweet loving kiss. I broke apart from her. I didn't really want to, but I could feel Ty glaring at me. He hates it when we kiss in front of him.

Moments later we returned to our previous conversation, but I wasn't completely in it. I was thinking about everything that has happened over the last little while. After the shock of everything wore off I realized something. For the longest time I was worried that all Rocky wanted from me was comfort. But, I realized that that wasn't true. After Cece started getting better Rocky stopped crying so much, and she didn't need comfort. But she still stayed with me. I realized that she really does like me, and I am absolutely in love with her. I wonder if she feels the same.

I looked over at Cece, she is talking, laughing, and eating. Like she used to. I must admit, she is beautiful. But, in the best friend kind of way…not the girlfriend way. I don't understand why she would go to crazy extents to loose weight. I probably won't ever understand. But that's okay, because she is better now.

Everything is better now. By best girl friend is healthy and happy now. And I am dating the girl of my dreams who I am in absolute love with. Nothing could be better.

TY'S POV

I look over at Cece, the love of my life. She looks absolutely gorgeous. She always has. I have never admitted it to anyone, but I have never been more scared than when I saw her in her bathroom that day. I thought I was going to loose her. I thought that I would never again be able to see her smile or hear her laugh. I would never be able to be happy ever again. When the doctor told me that she was alive, it was the greatest moment of my life. Even greater than our first kiss. Because I would be able to survive if we weren't together. It would hurt every time I saw her, but being around her would still be amazing. But if she died, I knew I would to.

Looking at her now, it is hard to believe she has been though abuse, anorexia, bulimia, or cutting. But she has. Sometimes in the middle of the night she will text or call me, and ask me to come downstairs. She has nightmares about her dad and Frankie still. I will sit with her for as long as it takes to comfort her and assure her that everything is okay now, that they will never hurt her again. Then slowly, she will drift off to sleep. And then, I will to. Her mom has grown used to finding me in her room in the morning. At first she would be so angry at me. But after the first few times she started to trust me. She knows that I would never do anything to Cece that she wouldn't be okay with.

Sometimes Cece does have problems with eating. She will refuse to eat anything for a long time. But eventually I am able to convince her to eat something. I will tell her that she is beautiful. And that even if she grew up to weigh hundreds of pounds, I would still love her. When I say that I am being completely honest. No matter what she looks like I will always love her. I hope that someday she will understand that.

CECE'S POV

After we left the Olive Pit we went for a walk in the park. It was an amazing night. But it was starting to get kind of late, so we headed home. I went to my room and changed into my pjs. I grabbed my drawing book and finished the sketch I had started yesterday. It looked pretty good if I do say so myself. Then I grabbed my song book and guitar. I have had a tune in my head all day and I need to write it down before I go insane. I quickly did, then I started playing.

I was sinkin' fast.

Going no where,

I was stuck in the past.

But then you changed that.

When I met you I didn't care.

Thought I was nothing more than a face and some hair.

I felt like it was the end.

But then I found you, my best friend.

Without you I don't know where I'd be.

I might be dead,

It would be the end of me.

But you were there for me! Oh oh!

Before I didn't know what to do!

But then I found me in you!

Now I'm here to stay.

The world can knock me down,

But now I'm standing tall forever with you.

I put my guitar down as I heard clapping. I smiled knowing who it was. Ty often comes downstairs to say goodnight, and he often finds me with a guitar in my hands. "What did you think?"

"Beautiful as always. If this whole dancing thing doesn't work out, you are definitely going to be a singer."

"Can I come on tour with you when you start rapping?"

He chuckled, "Absolutely."

He stayed with me for awhile longer. We talked quietly, my mom would kill me if she knew I was still awake. I looked up at him, he looked down at me. We leant in and shared a sweet, but passionate kiss. We pulled apart after a few moments. After all, we need air.

I remember a few months ago when I felt like a fat piece of meat. After Frankie and dad I felt like I deserved to feel like nothing, like I would never be enough for anyone. Like no matter what I did, I would be ugly, fat, stupid, and worthless. But now, I'm sitting here with the man I love. I finally feel like just being me, is enough.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! It's all done! But, I still really want some reviews! I really hope you enjoyed reading this, I know I enjoyed writing it. I'm going to miss it. But don't worry, this isn't the last of me. I will have another Shake it Up story soon!<strong>


End file.
